


I Can See Dead People

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Ghost Klaus, Happy Ending, Humor, Old Fic, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “You’re so annoying.” Caroline yelled frustrated, and then continued, “Yeah, ok, you make me laugh, and you make me feel happy and safe and comfortable. You listen to me, and you’re always here for me when I need you. If you were still alive, and you were still like this, I’d probably fall deeply in love with you. But guess what? You’re dead, we can never be together, ever. So stop torturing me with things that will never happen, and just go away.”“Finally, you said it. I’ll get out of your way now. Don’t miss me too much, and please don’t cry.” Klaus said, kissing her - not that she could feel anything but cold air - and then disappearing.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I Can See Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Hello love.” Klaus said, appearing out of thin air in front of her.

“Oh my god, could you please stop stalking me?” she begged, while sitting on her couch, and channel surfing.

Sitting down next to her, he joked, “Well, it’s not like I have other people to visit. Nobody but you can see me.”

“Just my luck. Why don’t you just like...move on, or something?”

With pretend shock, he touched his chest, “And never see you again? Oh no, I would never do that. Besides, I know you’d miss me.”

“You are dead! Stop flirting with me. It’s weird and honestly a bit creepy.”

“Semantics really, we can still be together.”

“No we can’t- not that I’d ever want to, dead or alive. Not interested in egomaniacal douchebags.”

“I’d have to disagree, I think that’s just your type. Your ex-boyfriend Tyler for example, and probably many of your other crushes. I on the other hand, am very level-headed.”

“I didn’t know you could tell jokes.”

“Ah, but you also think Tyler is a douchebag. Good to know.”

“At least _he’s_ alive.”

“That’s harsh, it’s not my fault I’m dead. If only I had met you before…”

“Nothing would’ve happened.”

“You might hide your want underneath all that faked hatred, but I can still see it.”

“I do not want your ghostly dick, thanks.”

“Just admit that if I was alive, you’d be interested.”

“No. I really wouldn’t.”

“I promise I’ll leave you alone. I’ll move on, as you’ve asked of me repeatedly.”

“You know I can just lie, so you’ll leave right?”

“You’re not the sort of person that would do that, and besides I’d know if you were lying.”

“You would not.”

Klaus pointedly stared at her, as if to say he knew her better than anyone else.

“Fine, whatever, maybe you would.” Caroline was sure Klaus knew her pretty well by now. He had been coming around and stalking her, for months.

“Just confess Caroline, and you won’t have to see me like _this_ ever again.”

“I might, _sometimes_ , enjoy your company.”

“Be still my beating heart. How romantic.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

“What?” Caroline asked, pretending not to know why he was upset.

“If you keep holding back, I’ll be stalking you until the day you die, and then we can both be together forever.”

“See? It’s creepy stuff like that that make me really uncomfortable with you.”

“Then why are you trying not to laugh?”

“Ok, it was a _bit_ funny...you’re always _so_ dramatic.”

“Love, be honest.”

“ _If_ \- and that’s a very big if - you were still alive, I would be attracted to you. You’re hot, or you were hot? Whatever, you already knew that.”

“Yes, I know I’m physically attractive, but that’s obviously not what I meant.”

“You’re so annoying.” Caroline yelled frustrated, and then continued, “Yeah, ok, you make me laugh, and you make me feel happy and safe and comfortable. You listen to me, and you’re always here for me when I need you. If you were still alive, and you were still like this, I’d probably fall deeply in love with you. But guess what? You’re dead, we can never be together, ever. So stop torturing me with things that will never happen, and just _go away_.”

“ _Finally_ , you said it. I’ll get out of your way now. Don’t miss me too much, and please don’t cry.” Klaus said, kissing her - not that she could feel anything but cold air - and then disappearing.

“You were an asshole right till the end.” Caroline whispered into the empty room, touching her lips and refusing to cry. This was for the best.

* * *

 **-** **Later That Night -**

Caroline was re-watching _‘10 things I hate about you’_ for the milionth time; it was at the montage part after Kat found out the truth and Patrick was trying to get her back, so Caroline knew the poem part was next - already with the tissues on hand, because she teared up every single time - when a knock on her front door startled her. She wasn’t expecting company, she hadn’t even ordered delivery food, so who could it be? Getting up, - she forgot to pause the movie - Caroline looked through the peephole, but she couldn’t see anyone; definitely suspicious. If it was a horror movie, she’d be screaming at the dumb blonde to not open the door, but this was real life and Caroline knew how to take care of herself. Opening the door anyway, Klaus was standing there with a smile on his face, and color on his face - as if blood was streaming through his veins right now, as if he wasn’t dead. Blinking once, twice, three times, Caroline smiled back and closed the door on his face. She was either hallucinating, or dreaming, and she didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Caroline, love, open the door. It’s me.”

“Hmm no, because you are dead. You were a ghost, and you moved on, so you _can’t_ be here.”

“Well, my death might have been slightly exaggerated.”

“Excuse me?”

“I never quite said I was a ghost, you just assumed it.”

“If something looks like a ghost, sounds like a ghost and feels like a ghost. It’s a-”

“Duck?” he interrupted, chuckling.

“Ghost.” Caroline groaned. At least now she could punch him, if she wanted to.

“I was a soul, yes, but not a ghost. Ghosts need to be dead, and I’m certainly alive, you can check if you’d like. Just open the door.” he flirted. Klaus just really wanted to be with her right now.

“ _You lied to me_!”

“Not exactly. I just didn’t tell you the truth.”

“Asshole.”

“Don’t be angry, love. I’m here, I’m alive and we can be together.”

“I do not want to be with you. _Ever_. Go away.”

“I can astral project alright? One day I do it out of boredom, and because I want to feel free, and I see this beautiful girl, - more beautiful than I had ever seen in my life - and I follow her-”

“ _Stalker_.”

“But it wasn’t that simple, because she can see me, and she’s feisty but also kind, and she tries to help me because she thinks I’m stuck in this world, all alone. So I start astral projecting more often, not for the freedom, not out of boredom, but because I want to see her again, be with her, talk to her. I eventually find more about her, and then I fall in too deep without any way out in sight, because we can’t be together like this, but she also might never forgive me. Here I am, taking a gamble, telling her my story, and hoping she’ll open the door anyway.” Klaus was desperate, he’d do anything just so she’d open the door, so he could touch her.

“ _I hate you_. Ugh, you can’t just do this and expect me to just be ok with it. I made my peace with your death, so I’m fine without you, I don’t need _you_.”

“But _I_ need you. I _want_ you. and we both know you feel the same. You said it yourself, that if I was alive you’d fall in love with me, and I’m alive. Open the door, look at me. If you tell me to leave after that, I will.”

It wasn’t fair; Caroline knew that if she actually saw Klaus in front of her, breathing and warm, someone she could touch and hold, she would melt right into his arms. He was important to her, even after she tried her best for him not to be, even after she made herself realize over and over again that he was never really there - that he was dead and they could never be truly together. Klaus was here, alive and well, but he had lied and he had hurt her, time and time again without even noticing. The movie was still in the background, the poem had come and gone, and the credits were now rolling, but Kat’s poem and the intensity of the scene still rang in her head - because she had also been lied to and hurt, but she loved him nonetheless.

Klaus was surprised when the door actually opened, but Caroline had her guard up; her arms folded and her face twisted in anger and pain. He walked closer, close enough she could feel his heat, without them actually touching, and his hand hovered over her cheek. Only after looking at her eyes, and getting her consent, did he let his hand caress her face.

Closing her eyes, tears fell down her face - she was still so angry, but it didn’t matter anymore. She could feel him, and that filled her heart with hope. Pulling him down to her, she kissed him, it was just a touch of lips really, but it struck her right down to her core, more than anything else ever had. Smiling with teary eyes, she touched his chest; feeling his heartbeat quicken, pumping blood throughout his body, she pushed him back and closed the door on his face again.

Klaus fell from heaven right back to hell. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but the feel of her skin still lingered on his fingertips.

“This was nice and all, but you’ll need to do a lot more grovelling before I actually forgive you. And don’t even think of astral projecting into my house, I will hunt you down and murder you. Bye Klaus.”

“Yes, love. As you wish.” he laughed, hitting his head against her wooden door. With renewed energy he went back home, along the way thinking of what he could do so she’d kiss him again. It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
